Christmas Wish
by PansymuffinsPedrad
Summary: A short little holiday Fourtris oneshot. She only had one wish, to spend Christmas with him, but while he is away she has her friends to keep her company, and help her through her first lonely Christmas


"Merry Christmas Tris!" Zeke speaks right as I open the door, and walks into my apartment, a couple presents resting in his arms. He wears a black turtleneck, and his hair is covered in light snow flakes. Behind him, Shauna stands, her own Christmas sweater pulled tightly to her body, and a thick jacket over her shoulders. They are the last to arrive at my apartment.

It's my first Christmas that I would be by myself, so the gang decided to come and spend it with me. Tobias is away, he was deployed overseas about six months ago, and he won't be back for about 8 months. Zeke hugs me as he sets the presents down on the ground. We all sit in the living room, squished on a couch, the fireplace cracks in the corner. I know I should be happy, but I still feel lonely.

I glance at the Christmas lights hanging around the doorframes. My apartment is small, so the few lights hanging make it very bright and colorful. A medium sized pine tree stands in the corner draped in ornaments and lights. Uriah helped me decorate it. Marlene baked cookies while we worked. Eventually Christina and Will came over, they helped make dinner, and finish with the decorations. I wasn't going to decorate, nevertheless on _Christmas eve,_ but the gang said that it wasn't Christmas if it didn't look like Christmas.

We eat dinner together, on small folding tables in the living room. We eat on Christmas themed paper plates, Christmas music plays on the TV. Dinner is unique too, Chinese food. (Will might have burned the ham…) It's a good Christmas, but I know it could be better. I might seem happy, but on the inside, I know I'm not. But it's still good. Better than if I was by myself.

Uriah tells jokes, we all laugh. The evening has a great atmosphere. Christina leans over Will and grabs the remote. She flips on a movie (a cheesy Christmas one) that although makes me feel happy, causes my heart to ache. I move to sit on the couch away from the door. I face the TV, and we all talk. Uriah shifts so he and Marlene are sitting on the floor, and Chris and Will sit on the couch. Shauna and Zeke sit next to them. The night goes by way too fast.

"Presents!" Uriah calls after the movie ends.

I shrug. "If you want."

We all move so that we are sitting around the tree. I smile, we all start handing out gifts.

"Will." I hand him a box that I wrapped. Tobias could never wrap to save his life, so I always wrapped his presents. He's not here now though, so it's just mine.

He smiles when he opens the box to find a watch. "Thanks."

I hand Uriah one as well, and he hugs me tightly when he sees the gift card to his favorite bakery. The one that sells the cake he likes. I also put in some cooking utensils because he is a chef.

"Thank you thank you thank you!"

I laugh. "No problem."

I hand Christina a bag, she opens it cautiously and then smiles when she sees her favorite brand of clothes and shoes. And a gift card to her favorite store. I gave Marlene a mug with a quote she loved, and a hoodie with her favorite singer.

I also got Shauna a painting set, she loves to paint.

Zeke was the hardest, but I got him a jacket and some other small gift cards and candy. Zeke is like my big brother, and he is the one who has kept me the most company since Tobias left.

"Okay, now Trissy-poo gets her presents." Zeke smiles. Uriah hands me a box first. I open it and see a hoodie with the number Four. It makes me feel happy.

"Thank you Uri."

He nods, "I do know how much you _love_ Four. So you know." He smirks to me. I blush.

Marlene gives me a necklace, and Christina gives me a bunch of candles. Will gets me a picture. It's one of our whole group, hanging out.

I Thank him. The rest of them give me a bunch of other small things. Zeke who has been busy on his phone for the last ten minutes smirks to me after all the presents are gone. He takes his eyes off his phone to speak. "Oh you're going to love my present to you."

I look at him curiously. "Did you leave it at the store?"

The rest of the gang starts to smile.

"No, it was just too big to fit under the tree."

I look at him like he grew another head. "What? Where is it?"

He puts his phone down and looks at me. "Look behind you."

I turn, and instantly my eyes water. Tobias stands there, his army uniform still on, his duffle bag dropped next to him. He stands in the doorway, he smiles. My eyes burn and I put my hand over my mouth. "Tobias…" It comes out as a whisper. I'm not sure it is real.

Zeke nudges me. "Go on." He motions me forward.

I stand up, but I can't move. Tobias approaches me wrapping his arm around me and kissing me softly. "Tris…"

I missed him. I hug him tight, jumping up and wrapping my legs around his waist. He holds me tight. He carries me to the couch, and we sit down. I ask him questions, he answers, my heart swells.

"Whipped!" Zeke jokes.

I ignore him "How…."

Tobias smiles. "I managed to come home early and Zeke helped me plan my return-"

"Yeah I did! Bestie of the month, right?!" Zeke says again.

"Thank you." I tell him.

The gang smiles. "It was the one thing that we knew would make you happy." Uriah says.

"You all knew?"

"Yeah, I told them not to tell you because I wasn't sure I would make it in time. I've been texting Zeke all night." Tobias says.

I look to his eyes, and feel complete. Christina puts on another movie and I cuddle into Tobias. I stare at the screen, not paying attention. "I didn't get you anything." I say randomly. I still speak quiet.

"I didn't either." He says. "But seeing you is enough of a present."

I hear an aww from next to us. And roll my eyes because my friends ruined that small moment. Tobias sees my expression, and glares.

"Good to see Four just got _more_ terrifying while he was gone." Uriah says.

Tobias smiles. "Damn straight."

I missed both sides of him honestly.

Eventually the gang starts to leave. Uriah and Marlene leave after Will and Christina. Shauna leaves and says she will start the car while Zeke gathers their presents. I sit with Tobias on the couch.

Zeke walks to the doorway, and turns around. "Hey Four, I know you just got back, but keep your excitement at a minimum. If not, use protection."

Tobias chucks a pillow at him right as he closes the door. "God I hate that kid." He mutters jokingly.

I cuddle closer to him, "Are you real right now?" I ask. "Are you actually here?"

He raises his eyebrows. "Yes?"

I smile, "I missed you so much."

"I did too Tris. I'm so glad I was able to come home, yes Christmas eve is good I wish I didn't have to be gone so long."

"You're home now, that's all I need. You were my one Christmas Wish."

He smiles. "Merry Christmas, Tris."

I smile. "It is now." The only thing I've ever needed, or ever wanted is what I got. _He's the only thing I've ever needed. The only one I've ever desired. I'm glad he's home and I don't think I'll let him leave._


End file.
